Identical Inseperable
by Elspeth Lenore
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru are inseperable, but a horrible illness overwhelmes Kaoru and the outcome may turn for the worse. Can Hikaru deal with the stress of possibly losing his brother, or will he crack?


_Hello! It's me, and I've decided to make a Hikaru and Kaoru fanfic! Yayyy! :D. The plots actually a very good plot, and by the end, a few people will understand just what might happen. Beware: This fanfic may become a bit depressing. And so with that… let us begin! :D_

_**I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, Obviously, but I do own you. So ha**__. _

Raindrops

..:..

When we were kids, I remember thinking that when Kaoru was hurt, I could always help him and soothe him. If he got a cut, I'd hug him and put a little hello kitty band aid on it, watching his blood, identical to mine, soak into it slowly yet surely. I'd smile, then he'd smile, and everything was better. Our world was nothing less than perfect. We were inseparable, two human beings, but mentally connected as one. I wish we could go back to those days, and change Kaoru's horrible fate. I wish I could go back and warn him… make him stronger, more independent. But as much as I cry at night, looking at the empty left side of my bed, I knew, deep down, that nothing was going to change.

"Happy Birthday Hikaru and Kaoru!" The Host Club cheered, a large, vibrantly decorated cake with a set of auburn twin figurines resting on top sat in the middle of a table.

"Can I eat it yet?" Hani, forks up, drooled over the large cake, resisting the urge to take a bite. I laughed alongside Kaoru, walking up to our beloved Host Club.

"Wow! Thanks guys!" Kaoru took a golden plate from Mori, a silly grin plastered on his face.

"Haruhi! Your looking rather girl-ish today. You know, you should dress like that more often!" She wore a red dotted sun dress complete with a large red ribbon on the side of her head. She grinned sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"Tamaki Senpai forced me, saying you two would like it." Tamaki came around from a corner and tackled us both.

"Look at you guys! You're so cute! I can't believe my two little boys are growing all up!" He laughed annoyingly and began rubbing our heads furiously.

"Will you stop, Tamaki?" We both said, in synch, getting up from Tamaki's loose hold.

Our 17th birthday went on like most birthdays did. Cake, presents, pin the tail on Haruhi… just plain old plain old. It ended short, due to Kaoru admitting he was too tired to go on with the party. Everyone was disappointed to end it early, due to we were just about to play Ring around Haruhi.

I snuck a bit of leftover cake into a commoner's paper bag and got into our private car. Immediately, Kaoru fell asleep in the car, his head on my lap, his breathing rigid and short. I sighed and put my hand on his forehead to check for fever. Nothing. He must just be exhausted.

I smiled at the fact that me and my brother were now 17, yet we've never fought or had any sort of dislike for each other in any way. The sun was barely visible when I spotted a few rainclouds coming in from the north. I really disliked storms, considering they're so noisy and give me a hard time getting to sleep at night. I yawned as we pulled up into the Hitachiin estate.

"Would you like me to carry him in for you, sir?" A guard asked, opening my door for me.

"No, it's quite okay. I can handle it." The guard shrugged as I scooped up my brother, his head resting onto my chest.

His weight barely affected me, considering lately I've been having to carry him in often. As I sat him down onto our large bed, a slight drizzle began to form outside, which accumulated into a harsh down poor. I opened our window shutters to give me a good view of the storm and took my shirt off, ready to go to sleep.

Kaoru lazily sat up for an instant, ripping off his shirt, and plopping back down onto our bed. I grinned and put the blanket over him, leaving his back open just in case it got too hot.

"Do you hear the raindrops, Kaoru? It always rains on the night of our birthday, doesn't it?" My finger traced pictures onto his back as he muffled something that sounded like yes.

My finger stopped as I saw 4 medium sized, crimson bruises where his spine was. I pressed into one gently with a finger. "Hey Kaoru, did you hurt your back?" He softly shook his head no, and I pressed into it a bit harder.

"Does that hurt Kaoru?" He shook his head no again, and I sighed, falling asleep to the soft thumps of the rain.

_Yayy! First chapter is COMPLETE! Please review and tell me how you liked this chapter! Also, please use your honest opinion. I EAT LIARS! :D._

_No worries, Kaoru will have his moments in the story, but I've decided the whole thing will be in Hikaru's point of view. Please, if you know what's going to happen, My Sister's Keeper readers, please do not ruin it for others. Thank you, and I hoped you enjoyed Chapter 1, Raindrops! :D_


End file.
